Love Notes
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: "Since when do you do these things for me? Four years ago...you hated my guts. Even when we started dating, you refused to admit your feelings, and even now, you have a hard time getting out 'I love you' at night before we go to sleep. So why should I think that this is all just something you're doing because you love me?" Piko x Miki! COMPLETE


**_Can I give you a little SPOILER ALERT?! I didn't make Piko a dorky klutz this time! :D_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

**_WARNING: Piko is a complete pervert, and things are a bit suggestive. Obviously, there's no lemon, but it gets a little...limey._**

* * *

><p>She woke to the delectable smell of bacon wafting through the open door of their bedroom, and once she had been roused from sleep, she began to pick up the soft noises of something sizzling from the kitchen, accompanied by the occasional scrape of metal on metal. Miki furrowed her brow at once and frowned, squeezing her eyes shut as she flipped onto her stomach to arch her back into a long, luxurious stretch before she sat up completely and stared towards the open door.<p>

Since when had Piko gotten up early and actually made breakfast?

Didn't he tell her before that he couldn't cook to save his life?

_Liar_, she thought, but she didn't feel bitter about it in any way; though, she wouldn't have minded him sleeping a little bit later so she could've woken up with the feel of his warm body right next to hers.

Miki rubbed one eye with her palm before looking towards his spot on the bed, the covers thrown back over her as though he'd taken into consideration that she might've felt a little cooler without him so close, and in his place, barely distinguishable from the white of the sheets, was a folded piece of paper, a few red smudges dotting the surface. Curious, she reached for it and began to unfold it, squinting to read the crimson writing on the inside - her eyes were still adjusting to the bright sunlight that reflected off the walls.

_Good morning, beautiful. _

Hearts were drawn in a bold red around his girlishly, bubbled letters.

Her chest filled with a ticklish sensation, her cheeks warming up to a rosy color. A gentle smile formed upon her lips as she stared at the note for much longer than she really needed to, trying to commit the exact way it looked to memory, and once she felt satisfied in gazing at the little card, she pushed the covers off of her body and, letter in hand, headed for the kitchen. Her feet felt lighter than usual as she pranced down the short hall of their apartment and turned into the adjoining kitchen and living room.

Miki's attention was drawn to the stove, where her white-haired lover was working with his back to her. She almost felt as though she would drown in the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon and toast, a big breakfast that she rarely felt like taking the time to make - and even though she didn't think she would be able to finish the monstrous breakfast he was making, which she hoped wouldn't make him mad, she really appreciated the thought. Miki made her way over to him - he wouldn't be able to hear her with the snapping of the grease in the pan, anyway - and once she reached him, she slowly slipped her arms around his waist.

Piko tensed for a moment, startled, but once he realized that it was only Miki pressing her chest - her very_ large_ chest - against his back, he relaxed again and went back to pushing the bacon around the pan with a fork.

"So...?" Miki prompted, her tone teasing, and she touched her forehead to his shoulder as she touched her hands to the front of his stomach.

"'So' _what_?" Piko's smile could he heard in his voice.

"_So_...what's all of this for? The breakfast? Why not the usual, like Miso soup? Or maybe just some fruit and coffee?" Still clutching the card in her left hand, she began to rub slow circles on his tummy with the right, pushing up his shirt to connect with his warm skin as it heated from her touches. "And why the love note?"

The white-haired boy pushed the pan from the hot eye and set the fork down before he turned to face her with an almost secretive grin. He reached forward to grab her shoulders and gave her a tiny shake as though to make her come to her senses, and the husky purr that came from his lips afterward made Miki shiver. "What, I need a reason to treat the most beautiful girl in the world to something nice every once and a while?"

"Yes," the redhead said curtly in spite of herself. She wanted to melt against him, hug him, kiss him - the note had really left her awestruck, and she almost wanted to repay him somehow - but part of Miki was certain that there was some kind of a catch. "Since when do you do these things for me? Four years ago...you hated my guts. Even when we started dating, you refused to admit your feelings, and even _now_, you have a hard time getting out 'I love you' at night before we go to sleep. So why should I think that this is all just something you're doing because you _love me_?"

"Well, I know I'm supposed to wait for White Day, but..." Piko's voice left his lips in a low, alluring purr, and he turned around so that he could look at his girlfriend, his hands quickly finding their way to her hips. "...I figured you wouldn't want to get honored in such a way that would seem as though...I were only doing it because you treated me first."

Miki stared deeply into his eyes, her lips parted slightly as she struggled to get her words out. Then, dropping her gaze to look down at the ground, she mumbled, "So you wanted this to be something that..."

"...will show you how sincere I am." The white-haired boy ducked his head, capturing her lips with his own as she tried to speak, and he kissed her softly, his mouth moving tenderly against hers for a few long, luxurious moments before he pulled back and tugged her by her wrist. "C'mon, Miki. Enjoy your breakfast. You'll enjoy today, I promise."

She had no choice but to move along with him as he led her towards the living room with slow steps, and as he nudged her gently to push her down onto the couch, Miki stammered, "B-But I haven't even...given you a gift..." and turned around as he strolled back into the kitchen to get their American-style breakfast ready.

"But you will, won't you?" He didn't even send her a glance over his shoulder. "Miki, I know you; you plan, and you overthink things. I've no doubt in my mind that whatever you plan on giving me is already in this apartment." Dishes and silverware clacked together as he filled the plates and took one in each hand so he wouldn't have to make another trip. "Because you, Miki...you don't wait until the last minute like normal people."

Miki blushed as he handed her one of the plates and sat down next to her. She had made his gift days ago, just in case, cleverly waiting for a time when he would be out for several hours from a cluttered schedule of college classes and work back-to-back. Trying not to give away her thoughts, she looked away from him and ate in silence.

:::::

"You sure you don't want a shower first?"

"Positive; why?"

Miki avoided answering and simply shrugged, pushing the bathroom door open and tossing her spare clothes to the ground as Piko called out a very suggestive, "Have fun in there!" She could almost see him smirking and sending her winks, despite her back being to him, and just to be sure that he didn't try to pull anything on her, she locked the door before she even flipped the light switch.

The moment the room was flooded in bright light, she squealed in utter surprise, her hands flying up to her mouth and back smacking against the door, and immediately, she could hear Piko's voice on the other side of the bathroom door, as though he'd been waiting there for her to make some kind of a startled reaction. And the smile in his voice was all-too prominent.

"Miki? Are you okay?" he called again, rapping the door with his knuckles as he tried to turn the golden doorknob.

Even though he couldn't see her, she found herself nodding, and her shaking fingers tapped against her lips as she tried to force out a few words in awe. "P-Piko...did you do this...?"

The bathroom had been decorated in white and pink and red streamers, and they were taped sloppily to the ceiling, strewn from the top of the mirror to the bar that held up the shower curtain; hanging from the streamers were small notes that twisted and turned for her to get a view of each side, and short, three word phrases like "you are beautiful" and "I love you" were written on them. She blushed, much darker than ever before.

A wide smile formed on Piko's face, his lips curling over his bright teeth in what almost appeared to be a cross between a smirk and joyful grin. Miki would've hit him had she seen it, told him that it was creepy, and the giggles that escaped from somewhere deep within his throat only would've added to her feigned anger, but now, the redhead threw the bathroom door open and attacked him into a hug.

"What's this all about?" he asked her with a chuckle when he could catch his breath again, his arms wrapping around her body and drawing her close.

She repeated his statement with her voice rising an octave higher, pulling away from him and lingering on her tiptoes while her hands cupped his face and held him close to her lips. Their noses were touching, their breaths mixing together, and she asked him with complete incredulity, "What's _that_ about?"

Piko grinned and leaned forward just enough to claim her mouth, soft noises echoing in the air as their lips moved together, tender and loving, and when he broke apart their soft kiss, he murmured, "I actually hoped you would find all of that when you first woke up."

Miki's hands moved from where she had been cupping his face and travelled down his neck until she could grasp his shoulders firmly, and after moving in for another brief kiss, she whispered against his lips, "Either way, it's very flattering."

"I know." He chuckled at the way she looked slightly taken aback and added, "But you really deserve all of that and more, you know."

"Oh, Piko..." Miki grinned at him, and even though her face had a gorgeous glow about it, Piko couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at the mischievous twinkle in her crimson eyes. She reached up to press her lips to the tender spot just beneath his ear and murmured in a soft, teasing voice, "I hope you aren't doing this for some kind of a treat tonight."

"What?" The white-haired boy took a few steps away from her, breaking from her embrace. "Now why would I do something like that?" Despite his composed expression, he was fighting laughter. While he did, in truth, hope for some kind of _bonus_ in bed, he was really only giving her such special treatment to show her just how much she meant to him.

Noticing the smirk on his lips, Miki yanked away from him. "Pervert!" She whirled around, stomped into the bathroom, and slammed the door before locking it.

"Miki, I wasn't thinking of anything bad!" he whined in protest.

"Liar! I saw it in your eyes!"

"Miki!"

"Piko, I'm going to _kill you_ when I get out of the shower!"

He covered his mouth with one hand and snickered faintly. "Will you have your clothes off?"

"_Piko_!"

::::::

"Hey, Miki, will you hand me that book?" Piko gave a gesture in the direction of the small table right next to the redhead, a book with a blue cover sitting just within her reach from where she sat opposite of him on the couch.

She only raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "Why? You hate reading."

"Well, today I love it. Now give me the book." He curled his finger as though to beckon her, and Miki rolled her eyes before giving a heavy sigh.

"Don't even know what this is doing over here," she mumbled under her breath as she reached for it carelessly, lifting it by the front cover and swiping it right off the table - a light rustle and a soft thump told her that something had fallen to the floor - and once she gathered the book in her hands, she tossed it to her boyfriend, who caught it awkwardly.

Piko nodded to her when he met her gaze and opened the book as though he were interested in it, and after a moment of scanning over the page, he looked up at her. "You might want to get that."

"Why?" Miki shrugged.

"Because if you don't now, we'll be looking for it and never find it."

She shook her head.

"I'll lick you."

Miki snorted. "As if_ that's_ punishment anymore."

Not knowing what else to say to persuade her, Piko dropped the subject with a heavy sigh - one that almost made it seem like he was pouting - and began to stare blankly at the book again. Noticing the childish behavior of her boyfriend, Miki rolled her eyes and groaned before bending over the arm of the couch and reaching for the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. She slammed her hand down on the table, slapping the paper down without so much as glancing at it, and sent Piko a fierce glance.

He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't ya gonna look at it?"

The redhead began to reach for it again, but catching on, she froze, her fingers barely grazing over the paper, and glared over at him. "Piko, is this another one of your stupid attempts?"

"Stupid?" Piko scoffed and shut the book before tossing it carelessly to the side. "I hardly think they're _stupid_."

With a soft snort, Miki shook her head, but when she didn't say anything, Piko waved his hand and said, "So? You gonna look at it?"

"Sure, I'll humor you." She brought the paper within her sight and read what he'd written for her, small hearts doodled around the words _'You may hate your voice, but I think it's really beautiful.' _Miki looked over at him, blushing slightly, and grinned. "You like my singing, huh? You're not so bad yourself, you know."

Piko's smile only got bigger and more mischievous. "Flip it over."

Regarding him skeptically, Miki did as she was told and hesitantly glanced down to look at what was written on the back. _'Especially when we're in bed.'_

Miki ground her teeth together and clamped her hand around the note, wrinkling it in her fist, and she threw it at him as hard as she could, snapping, "Damn it, Piko." She stood up and whirled to go, and Piko did the same, chasing after her with a genuine apology lacing his voice, despite the amusement that lingered in his words.

"Aww, Miki! You can't deny it! You know it's true! Hey! Quit running from me!"

::::::

Miki turned around when she heard footsteps approaching her, accompanied by the squeaking of the floor beneath his feet. She stared at him with a blank, bored expression - the bulk of her day had been spent discovering those ridiculously sweet, yet undeniably perverted notes, and all the while, she'd felt her stomach tie itself into knots, a familiar heat burning through her body as she thought of him saying those exact same words in that alluring voice of his. Though she wasn't sure now if she was tired of his nonsense or just flattered beyond knowing how to deal with it anymore.

"What?" she asked, and she felt bad almost that she sounded so snappy and irritable.

Piko didn't answer her; instead, he made a grab for her shirt and tugged it down in the front before dipping his hand in and slipping a piece of paper into her bra. The dorky grin that he wore before still hadn't left his face, not even as Miki smacked him lightly on the head and yanked away from him with a cry of protest. Her curses and mutters under her breath only made him laugh even more, and his chuckles only got louder when she pounded her fists against him in a half-hearted retaliation.

"Asshole," she growled, spinning around and reaching for the note he'd stuffed down her shirt. "You freaking perverted asshole."

"I try." Piko moved towards her, despite her flails and protests, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, pulling her back close to his chest. His hands were clasped together in front of her waist, arms forming a cage around her as she squirmed in his grip, one of her hands curled into a fist that clutched the piece of paper. "Miki, you're not really angry at me."

"Yes, I am," she said with finality. "You're only playing around with me."

"You can't blame me, hun, because it's a lot of fun," he purred as he lowered his face to her neck, nuzzling past her thick red locks so that his nose and lips came in contact with her skin. "You can't deny that you liked it. You loved today, didn't you? It was a fun game."

"A game, hnn?" Miki sighed out, loudly, when he nipped at her neck, his teeth grazing over her skin. With a little growl of irritation, the redhead tried to wriggle from his grip but found herself unable. He kissed her on the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking gently at the skin there in hopes of leaving a light mark. Even though his actions were making it complicated for her to think straight or to form words, she swallowed past the moan trying to surface and managed, "This was only a game, huh?"

"A very fun game, you have to admit," he told her, his voice tickling her skin. "It was really amusing to watch you react to things you should already know."

"Things _I should already know_?" she echoed.

"Of course." Piko brought his mouth to her ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth before he murmured, "Because it was the last thing you expected for me to admit how much I loved you, right? Like you said before, I used to hate you. And even after so much time, why would I feel comfortable telling you such cheesy things?" The redhead didn't want to speak, afraid that she would ruin the spell that he seemed to be casting. "Maybe I just feel a little bad for making it seem so much like a one-sided relationship. I love you, you know. You're gorgeous and have a wonderful personality, and I couldn't see that back when we first met."

Miki took in a deep breath, her chest rising slowly, and she let it out in a heavy sigh as he pressed his head against hers, leaning into her. "Piko..."

"You know that cracking those jokes were my way of making myself comfortable," he admitted, his lips moving against her ear in a way that sent tingles of pleasure down her spine.

"And you just have to be a pervert while you admit it now, too, huh?"

Piko's hands had ventured from where they'd been resting on her stomach, fingers crawling upwards towards her chest and making her squirm. He chortled softly, blowing air onto her ear, and he began to sway with her, his hips grinding against hers and making the heat in their abdomens burn even hotter, and his hands worked against her skin roughly. "What can I say? I just can't resist touching the beautiful girl that belongs _only to me_."

"_Asshole_."

He grinned.

Miki didn't fight against him for a few moments, but once she found the ability to pull away as he began to grope at her chest, she turned around to face him; the note she'd been holding in her fist was forgotten, allowing it to fall to the ground as she grabbed his face in her hands and yanked him to her lips in a fierce kiss, exactly the kind he was always so fond of. "If today was a game, then I have one for you," she told him as they parted, their glistening lips still brushing together.

"Oh?"

She nodded slightly, her face turning a bright shade of red. It had been harder than she thought to try to counter his perverted actions with something of her own, and her lips didn't seem capable of forming the words that she so desperately needed. "T-Today's almost over," she said slowly, "and I haven't given you your gift yet. I hid it in our room, and if you can f-find it..." Miki tugged on the collar of his shirt, kissing him in a way that left him wanting more. "...then I'll...give you something special when the lights are out."

His hands grasped her shoulders almost immediately, and he shoved her away. "Y-You mean...?"

Miki nodded.

"L-Like...something..._fun_...?"

She chewed her lip and nodded again, and he didn't bother to ask anymore questions or even acknowledge the way her crimson eyes glittered. Instead, he dashed right past her and into the bedroom, the door slamming shut, and it wasn't long before he was throwing things around to find a box that looked as though it would be some kind of special Valentine's Day gift from his lover.

Miki swiveled on her heel once he was out of sight, and she made her way into the kitchen, rising onto her tiptoes to open one of the top cabinets, and there, she pulled out a small blue box tied with silver ribbon. A smirk played on her lips as she clutched the box to her chest and padded over to the couch, where she would watch television and ignore Piko's loud search for his gift - the one that he wouldn't find, because it was held tightly in her arms.

She was so, _so_ cruel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! Finally done! This is the first of my Valentine's Day oneshots that I actually completed, and I'm kinda pleased with it. I know there's...not too much of a plot or anything; it's just kind of a pointless romance thing, but whatevs.<em>**

**_I like a perverted Piko. _**

**_Review?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
